Nick's former Life
by mordeshakes
Summary: Nick's wife died 4 years before solving the Night Howler case. Nick has trouble getting over the past and maybe a certain bunny can help.
1. Introduction

**Hey im back writing a story about the movie Zootopia, i already wrote this story but when i was writing my 5th chapter i messed up, and the whole story i did wrong so here is my redo. I saw zootopia for my 2nd time yesterday and it was even better than the first time i saw it. This story is A NickXoc story and a NickxJudy friendship, or maybe even more? Anyways prople only do Nick and Judy love stories and i kinda wanna mix it up a bit but anyway enought chit chat, here is chapter 1! Also i dont think u care but im so excited to get my first D1 offer from Wake forest for football! Im a juinor in Highschool, only one more year after this school year. Thats right I'm a 6'0 225 pound Safety that writes fanfics haha, i feel like if anyone finds out about this ill get flamed big time. Lmao**

Nick sat in his lawnchair, ear buds in, ciggarette in his mouth and shades on. He only smoked on special occasions and on this horrible day he had to smoke up. Today was his wife's birthday she would have been 32 today. Nick held this secret from Judy. No one knows about this, except for His family.

Nick took a puff and then took a sip of his scotch. The alcohol helped him take his mind off his wife Katie, She was a Fox just like Nick except with a lighter Orange Fur color and a white underbelly.

Thankfully for the Sly fox, today was his day off from the ZPD. Nick took his last puff from his cigarette and put it out and carried his lawn chair inside with him inside of his home.

 **Zootopia Cementary**

Nick placed the flowers on the grass infront of the tombstone that read,

 **Katie Wilde**

 **June 26 1984- Febuary 4 2012**

 **Loving Daughter, wife, and mother**

Nick Took a knee and spoke "Hey Kate, its me Nick, i just came to say happy birthday. Ive been thinking about you all day. Yesterday me and Judy took down a Robber. Other than that its been pretty quiet lately. I wish you were still here with me, you and Judy would be best friends..."

Tears ran down Nick's face. "I miss you Katie."

 _ **Ok so there is chapter 1, its just a short introduction, please leave a review if you dig this idea. It would make me want to write more, the next chapter will be alot longer.**_


	2. Officer Fangmire

**Here is chapter 2, thanks for the reviews guys, they really mean a lot to me and they make me want to write more. Also shout out to The LittleBritishPerson for writing the first review. Thanks man. I also want to apoligize in advance, there are some dirty jokes in this chapter. So dont get mad at me.**

Nick sat there in the dark room, the only light source was the lamp on his desk. He was doing his least favorite part of working on the force, paperwork. But atleast he got some peace and quiet, working in his little office helped him clear his mind, but for some reason he couldnt get the thought of his wife out of his head. He missed her so much. Nick sighed and took a swig of his coffee, he needed all the caffeine he could get, expecially during the night shift. Nick finished the rest of his paperwork and headed to his apartment, when he got to his apartment he changed out of his police uniform and just put on a white t shirt with no pants on, just boxers.

Nick went into the fridge and pulled out some Yack Daniels, he poured himself a glass and swallowed it down within seconds, the fox then put his stuff away and headed for his bedroom. He dug under his bed and found a scrapbook. The book had the word "Memories" written in sharpie on the cover.

Nick flipped through the pages, all of them were of Nick and Katie. He smiled at the first picture it was of them when they were in there early 20's it was at the beach and Nick was buried in the sand and Katie was giving the camera a thumbs up, he remembered that photo being taken at their honey moon.

He looked at the second photo, it was a photo of them at the night of their senior. Nick had a black tuxedo on and Katie had a purple dress on. Nick had his arm around her waist in the photo. He remembered that his mom took the photo before they went off to prom. He also remembered what they did after prom if you know what i mean.

Nick couldnt look at any more photos as a single tear rolled off his face and splashed onto one of the photos.

The next morning nick entered the ZPD right on time for brief. He walked into the briefing room and took a seat next to Judy. "Hey carrots" Nick greeted Judy grogoly. Judy noticed The bags under the Fox's eyes. "Looks like someone didnt get enough sleep."

"What makes you say that fluff?"

"Maybe because you look terrible."

Nick frowned "Well thats a good ego booster to start my day."

Judy gave him a playfull punch "Im just playin with ya. Dont get your panties in a bunch." The bunny giggled

Nick chuckled "Dont worry about me carrots, im just hung over" he stopped what he said and corrected himself "Tired from last night."

Judy gave him a look, but she played it off. Then cheif bogo walked into the room "Alright Alright, settle down." The cheif opened his book. "Ok assigments, Officers Johnson, Mchorn, and Delgado you take Savanah Square." The Lion, Tiger and the Rhiono got up as a group and Left the room. "Officers Wolfurd, Sanders,Francine, and Grizzoli, SWAT." The Panther, Grey wolf, Elephant and another Lion put on SWAT Gear and exited the station.

"Officers Snarlof and Anderson Patrol Tundra Town." The two polar bears nodded and exited the station. Cheif Bogo looked over at the Rhino and Elephant left in the room. "Higgins and Trunkaby, undercover." The two nodded and left.

"Finally Fangmire and Wilde, Patrol downtown." Nick breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't want an action packed job today. But he was suprised he got paired up with Fangmire, his name was Brian, Brian Fangmire, the white wolf was Nick's other friend in the force besides Judy. Brian was the only one in the Force that knew Nick's wife passed away. Because Brian's wife was Katie's bestfriend. So Nick knew Brian before he even joined the force.

"What about me Cheif?" Judy asked completely dumbfounded.

"Judy i know your going to hate this but you get parking duty. Case dismissed."

"Sounds good by me sir." Nick said as the Fox and Whitewolf left to get in the squad car.

"So Brian, how's the wife?" Nick asked as they drove down the street away from the station.

"Everythings well man, with the pup on the way things have been crazy."

"Oh yeah man i heard, congrats man." The fox said punching him in the shoulder.

"Thanks man. But its still been a pain in the tail, Last night Madelyn made me go to 3 three different stores for her cravings. But its all good."

The car stopped at a redlight "So how have you been holding up? Since you know?"

Nick rested his hand on his cheek, "Ive been better." Obviously not wanting to say much.

"Besides my mother Katie was the first person to belive in me. To bad me and her old man never got along."

Brian looked over "Why is that?"

Nick chuckled "Because of my stupidity. I forgot what Katie's Father told me, but i told him i bet she calls me daddy more than to you."

Brian cracked up with laugher "Dude, savage!" He was laughing so hard he couldnt breathe.

The two animals laughed until they pulled into a parking spot. "Lets go grab some lunch." Said the white wolf.

The two animals were eating in their squad car. The wolf took a bite of his fish sandwich "Its been cool hanging out with ya Nick." Brian said while chewing. Nick was about to say something until the police radio went off "We have a 10-50 on Kantrell Road."

Brian grabbed the hand mic, "10-77 5 minutes."

Nick sighed "Another wreck."

Nick and Brian arived at the scene, the two cars look badly damaged, Brian wnet over to fill a police report. The Woman kangaroo said that the tiger ran a red light and hit her from the back side. But six words stuck in his head that came from the lady's mouth

"Im lucky to just be alive."

Nick rested his head on his pillow. Those words still rang in his head "Im lucky to be just be alive."

Nick fought back tears "Why Katie, why not me?"

 **There is chapter 2 the next chapter will contain alot of flashbacks! And i dont know about you guys but i wished Zootopia gave some character development to Officer Fangmier, i think he looks cool, also they never metioned his first say i gave him my real life name. I hope im writing ok let me know what im doing right or wrong.**


	3. Memories and Judy finds out?

**Check me out on hudi,** athlete/2465389/brian-wright **If you saw my junior highlights leave a review. Id really apperciate it. I left that link so i can kinda introduce my self. Anyways here is chapter 3. Oh yeah while im writing this im bumpin that Partynextdoor, man i wish he would drop a new album**

Nick got home from a long day on the force. He took off his top uniform now he only had his navy blue ZPD t shirt on.

 _"Nick!" Katie giggled_

Nick was in the living room watching a home video that Nick and Katie had once made.

 _Nick, stop it!" Katie giggled._

 _She ran along the beach with Nick chasing after her. Nick laughed as he kicked the water at her, making her kick_ baNck.

 _"Whoa, Nick careful!" Katie said as Nick slipped and fell into the water. "Here, give me the camera."_

 _She took the camera and pointed it at Nick who shook the water from his fur. He smiled and ran through the water as Katie chased after him with the camera._

 _"Okay, that's enough", Nick said. "Let's turn off the camera and do things we'll regret later."_

Nick smiled and then turned off the TV. And he went off to bed.

Nick tossed and turned in his bed, he was breathing and sweating hard. He was having a nightmare. "No! Katie." He mumbled. He began wimpiring

 _Nick arived to the crash scene but the scene crowded by police cars, ambulances and fire trucks. Nick tried to get over to see his wife but police officers would not allow him to enter the crash scene._

 _"Please my wife is in there!" Nick pleaded with the police officers "Sir this is a crash scene. Please move along."_

 _Nick tried to run over to the wreckage but police officers held him back "please! Let me see her!"_

 _The police officers drug him away from the scene "Katie!" "No! Katie!" He yelled as he was taken away._

Nick woke up, sweat running down his face tears running down his cheek. Nick checked his alarm clock it was 9 am and he would be late for work if he didnt have a day off.

"Hopps, Fangmire, since Officer Wilde has a day off im pairing you to together. Patrol savanah sqaure. Await further orders."

Judy and Brian rode in the squad car in silence as Brian drove. "So Judy, how's life goin for ya?" Brian asked breaking the silence.

"Its good" Judy said

"Good"

"So i heard your wife's having a baby." Judy said

Brian smiled "That is true, she will be due in a month."

"Congraulations!" Judy said in awe. "Do you have a name."

"We havent really decided, we know its a boy, i was thinking Dakota or Carson."

Judy smiled "Those are cute names."

Then the police radio went off "We have a 2-11,Sending cordinates to your gps now."

Brian flipped on the police lights and floored it.

Brian and Judy arived at a bank. Judy and Brian got out of the car with their guns drawn.

"We have hostages." They heard a voice yell as gunshots went off inside the bank.

Brian talked into the walkie talkie "We have a 10-13, they have taken hostages, we need back up."

"Back up is on the way."

Brian turned over to Judy, gun in hand. "Stay here im gonna try to and Negotiate."

As soon as the white wolf stood up guns shots rang out. Brian fell to the floor. Judy rushed over to him and dragged him over behind the police car, leaving a blood trail. Judy radioed for help "Officer down, send immediate Medical help."

Brian was bleeding bad, Judy put two hands on the wound on his stomache and applied pressure.

Brian reached out for Judy. "Tell my wife im sorry." He said weakly.

Judy contuined to apply pressure to the wound, "Dont say that Brian, your gonna make it home. Ok?"

Brian nodded slowly, his whole body shakeing.

Nick ahed as he put his feet up on the recliner. TV was a good way to spend your day off.

Then his cell phone rang "Hello." He answered

"Ok ill be right over." He said as he ran to get in his car.

Nick walked into the hospital room, Brian was laying on the bed all bandaged up, his wife was next to him. Judy was in the room aswell. Nick had a Bouquet of roses.

Nick handed the roses to Brian's wife, the other white wolf thanksd him. Nick shook Brian's hand "How ya feelin man?"

"I forgot to duck." Brian said chuckling.

Nick smiled "Glad your ok. Hope you and your wife like roses. I stopped by pawmart on the way here."

"I love them, there beautiful." Brian's wife Hannah said smiling rubbing her belly, "I think the baby liked them too, he's kicking a lot." She said giggling at the end.

Nick backed up a bit, eyes widened.

 _"Nick come feel, the baby's kicking." Katie said rubbing her belly_

Tears ran out of Nick's eyes as he run out of the room. Judy got out of her seat and chased after Nick.

Nick sat down back against the wall, he breathed hard. "Katie." He mumbled, on the verge of tears. But Nick wasn't aware that Judy was watching him. Nick buried his head in his hands.

Then he heard a certain bunny's voice say "Who's Katie?"

Nick looked up and stared at the bunny for a bit, realizing he had to tell.

Nick sighed "That's my wife, she passed away four years ago."

Judy's eyes widened "Nick..." She reached out to him.

"You don't have to say anything, carrots." Nick said not moving an inch.

"Nick, I'm so sorry." Judy said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for running out like that." Nick said softly

"Why did you run out like that?" Judy asked

"I don't like being reminded of pregnant women. When Katie passed she was 6 months pregnant."

"We were going to have a baby g-girl." Nick said managing to stutter out the last word before crying into his eyes.

Judy rubbed his back comforting him. "Nick, howcome I never knew?"

"I don't like talking about it." Nick said with his head still in his hands.

Judy hugged him "You shouldn't have been scared to tell me Nick, We're best friends."

Nick stood up, "I'm gonna go home, and clear my mind. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Judy just stood there, she had not expected this.

 **So there is chapter 3, Judy found out about Nick's wife. So please leave a review if I did ok, I may not be able to update for a couple of days. I starting spring football, and testing is coming up for me soon. Damn I'm stressed out so much, I'll probably write this weekend. But at least I'm back at doing what I love, which is football. Lol. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I'm so sorry that I won't be able to update, it sucks I try to update three or two days after I update a chapter. So don't understand that my schedule is full. Bye and stay beautiful.**


	4. New conflict and flashbacks

**Hey guys here is chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. Ive been busy but now i have some spare time. I have finals coming up so i gotta get into study mode soon, so after this chapter comes up ill be gone for a while. Ill try to get as many chapters as possible before May. Then when im done testing ill put up a chapter or two. But when summer cones i will have all the time in the world to finish this. Also shout out to Fantasticone for the nice review. If you leave a nice review you could recieve a shout out.**

 **16 Years earlier Zootopia highschool**

Nick put his bag in his locker, he put his textbook away as the fox headed for lunch. Nick sat down in his favorite spot, wich was next to a window. He liked the Courtyard view. Then he a heard a female voice behind him say "Can i sit here?" Nick turned to see a Vixen, she was wearing black leggins and a grey sweatshirt. She looked just like Nick but had lighter orange fur.

"S-Sure." Nick said stuttering a bit, he had never seen an animal as beautiful as her before.

The female fox smiled as she sat right across from Nick. "Thanks."

Nick smiled back "Your welcome." The two foxes ate in silence until Nick broke the silence "Ive never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah i am, i just moved here from ZooYork." The Vixen said

"Thats cool, but anyways welcome to Zootopia." Nick said then taking a bite out of his fish sandwich

The Vixen flashed a smile "Thank you." Then she stuck out her paw "My name's Katie." "Katie Foxington."

Nick shook her paw "Wilde, Nick Wilde."

Nick gave his signature sly smile "so i guess im your first at the school. Huh?"

"No actually i met this white wolf earlier, her names Hannah but i forgot her last name." Katie said.

The bell rang which meant lunch break was over.

"Well Ms. Katie, its been a pleasure to Meet you. Maybe ill see you later?"

Katie smiled "Id like that." The two foxes shook hands again and Katie headed to her next class.

Katie walked into the classroom she didnt know anyone in the class, but she noticed that her New White wolf friend was sitting by herself. Hannah waved at her and the Vixen sat next to her.

 **"** So what do you think of the school so far?" Hannah asked

"Its pretty good, i did meet another fox though."

"Oh you mean Nick." Hannah said

"Yeah he's pretty cute." Katie said blushing

The two girls giggled

 **Back to real time.**

Nick slammed his hand down on his alarm clock to make it shut it up. He looked over to his empty side of his bed. He truely missed having someone to sleep next to him. He missed cuddling most of all.

Nick got up and took a shower, after his shower he combed his fur, brushed his teeth and put his police uniform on.

He took a small picture of Katie and Nick. She was pregnant in this photo and Nick was kneeled down and he was kissing her belly. That picture meant the most to him, so he slipped it in his police collared shirt pocket.

When he got to the police station Judy was already waiting for him in the briefing room.

"Hey carrots." Nick said geeting Judy with his hand in his pockets. He took a seat right next to Judy.

"Hey Nick."

"So about yesterday..." Judy said putting emphasis on the last word.

"You dont have to say anything. Just forget it." Nick said as he rested his cheek on his hand.

"Ok, but atleast Brian is alright though." Judy said changeing the subject.

Nick agreed

Then cheif bogo walked into the room "Alright Alright, settle down." The cheif opened his book. "Ok assigments, Officers Johnson, Mchorn, and Delgado you take Savanah Square." The Lion, Tiger and the Rhiono got up as a group and Left the room. "Officers Wolfurd, Sanders,Francine, and Grizzoli, SWAT." The Panther, Grey wolf, Elephant and another Lion put on SWAT Gear and exited the station.

"Officers Snarlof and Anderson Patrol Tundratown." The two polar bears nodded and exited the station. Cheif Bogo looked over at the Rhino and Elephant left in the room. "Higgins and Trunkaby, undercover." The two nodded and left.

"Wilde. Since officer Fangmire is still in the hospital, you and Hopps patrol." The two nodded as they headed for their squad car.

Judy noticed Nick was not talking.

"Hey Nick, would you feel better if you told stories about your wife?"

The fox shrugged "I dont know Judy, i kinda need to get my mind off of her. Telling you about her isnt going to help."

"Im trying to help you Nick, like you said, its been 4 years since your wife has passed. Don't you think its time for you to get over it?"

Nick slammed on the brakes "You're talkin about my wife Judy! The love of my life is dead and there's nothing i can do about it."

Nick rubbed his temple "You dont have any idea whats its like, do you?"

Before Judy could say a word Nick cut her off "Dont say anything Judy, you already hurt me. Im going home." The fox said as he fought back tears

Nick looked at the picture that was in his shirt pocket. "I sure miss you Katie." He said softly to himself.

 **15 years earlier Senior prom**

Nick looked at himself in the mirror he had a black Tux, he and Katie have been dating for a year now and Nick asked her to prom. Nick's mother walked into the room, "My big boy looks so handsome." Nick's mom said squeeling.

"Katie will be here soon, before you go i will take your guys picture." His mom said in an exciteing tone.

"Ok mom." Nick said in an annoyed tone.

The door bell rang, Nick opened it to reveal a stunning Katie she had on a purple dress.

"Hi Nick!" She said smiling "You look handsome."

Nick kissed her on the cheek. "You look stunning."

Katie smiled "Thanks babe, you do too."

"Come on lets go." Katie said tugging his arm.

"Wait hold on!" Nick's mom said holding up the camera.

"Ok make it quick." Nick said

Nick put his arm around his date and Nick's mom took the photo.

Nick and Katie entered the club as they held paws. The Dance was in club in downtown Zootpia that the school had rented for the night. The inside was dark and the music was loud, Katie dragged him by the arm "Come on lets dance."

"Katie im gonna get some punch real quick, be right." Nick said before running over to the snack and beverage table on the other side of the room.

Katie stood patiently as she waited for Nick to get back, then a heyena aproached Katie. His name was Ricky he was that one kid at school who was weird and he was a creep.

"What do you want Ricky?" Katie said crossing her arms.

"I just wanna dance sweetheart." Ricky said as he grabbed her arms.

Katie slapped his paws away "get away creep!"

Ricky hugged her tight from behind. He sniffed her hair "Ahhh you smell like cinnamon apples."

Katie tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. The hyena kissed her cheek.

"I have a boyfriend, get off of me!" Katie said trying to fight him, but Ricky held her tight.

The hyena laughed until he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. As soon as the hyena turned his head a fist collided with his face. The hyena was knocked out cold. Every one in the club had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the scene.

Nick stood over his unconscious body. "Dont touch my katie." He said breathing hard out of anger. Katie ran into his arms as they both hugged.

Music started blasting through the speakers. Nick and Katie danced, never wanting to let go of each other. Kissing whenever they'd like.

Katie kissed Nick's cheek, "I love you"

He smiled, leaning her down to the floor, "You don't think I know that! I love you"

She giggled, kissing him.

 **Ok there is chapter 4! Chapter 5 will come in a few days. So Nick is mad at Judy. Will they make up? IDK. Im thinking of having meet another Vixen or should this be A Nick amd Judy love story? Let me know by leaving a review. If you wanna know what i think i thinking of creating a new oc for nick to have as a love interest. But i know a lot of people like Nick amd Judy as a couple. But anyways leave a review as always :)**


	5. Megan

**Hey here is chapter 5! This will be my last chapter for a while... Spring football starts for me soon, i wont update for a couple days. But after that ill be able to squueze in a chapter before finals.**

 **15 years ealier Zootopia highschool**

Today was Nick's last day of highschool and it was for Katie too. Things have been great for the two foxes they have been dating for a year and a half. Nick had one thing on his mind. When was the right time to propose.

Katie aproached Nick and gave him a hug from behind totally supriseing him. "Woah hey there!" He said turning around giving her a kiss.

"So you ready for summer?" Nick said closing his locker.

Katie shrugged "Ive been ready, but i have another four years after summer break."

Nick kissed her on the cheek "Im proud of you for getting into college. Thats something i couldnt have done.

Nick grabbed his bookbag and slung it onto his back. "Well lets not worry about me, i just glad i never have to go near another school again."

Katie kissed him on the cheek. "Ok ill see you after school."

Graduations were over at 11:00 so Nick Got home and passed out in his bed

Nick... are you awake in there?" The sun shone through his window, directly onto his face. He was really learning to regret picking the room with the eastern facing window.

"Yeah mom." Nick rolled over,

"Okay dear, Katie is here." Nick's mom informed her son before he heard footsteps walking away, then he heard his door crack open.

"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." He rolled over, smiling up at his girlfriend. His mother didn't know why Katie had stopped by, but she'd soon figure out.

"Morning." Katie laughed as the corners of his lips turned up in a lazy smile.

"You said to be over around noon, and here you are, sleeping away." She nudged him gently, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I guess I was. I didn't fall asleep too quickly last night." His hand found the back of his head, rubbing it and subsiquently messing his hair up more.

"Why not?"

"Because, I was too busy thinking of my perfect girlfriend." He grasped her hands in his. Nick stumbled out of bed, walking over to his dresser. He swiped a black box off of it. Standing in front of her, he kneeled down on one knee.

"Jeeze, this is still nerve racking.." He mumbled, "I love you Katie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. Will you marry me?" He asked, slipping open the box.

Katie found her heart racing like it had the day before. She nodded her head, finally being able to squeak out a "yes." Grinning, Nick slid the ring onto her left ring finger. She stared at it, a princess cut diamond with three small round diamonds on either side were shining with it.

Katie hugged Nick, tears flowing out of her eyes "I love you Nick." She peeped, her head into the crook of his neck. Nick rubbed her back "I love you too."

 **Real Time**

Nick sat down in a chair on the balcony in his apartment. He put his feet up on the railing and stared up into the Now Dusk sky. He had so much on his mind and they wern't positive things either. Then his cell phone rang, he looked to see who was callling him. Caller ID said Judy, Nick pressed Decline call. "I need a drink." He mumbled to himself.

Nick sighed as he gulped down another drink. "Another scotch over here", Nick said.

"Hey, Nick don't you think you've had enough?" The bartender asked looking at the four empty glasses.

"I'm fine. Just give me another shot of scotch."

Last call, Nick", The bartender said. "I'm closing up soon."

"Thanks", Nick said.

He paid for the drinks and left. He figured it was time to go home.

As he got to his apartment a scream was heard from outside in the hall. Nick ran into the hall and he saw a fox holding it's side.

Oh god! Please help me"! The fox said whimpering. Nick noticed it was a vixen that was laying there, she was a pure white artic vixen

Nick pulled out her phone and dialed 911 Then he got on his knees to see how she was hurt, "What happened"?

The vixen took deep breaths, "He told m-me*sniff*not to scream and to go into my*sniff*apartment, he pulled out a knife...and I*sniff*scr-screamed"

Nick pulled his hand towards her cut, "Alright, just put pressure on it"

Nick stayed with the vixen, she took deep breaths, "Dear god this hurts"!

Nick nodded, "It'll be ok the ambulance is on it's way"

She winced, "T-tell me your name. I see you all the time in a police uniform."

"Yes mam im a cop and my name's Nick."

"You?" He asked checking her wound, blood still leaking out of it.

"Megan."

Nick wanted to keep the conversation going to keep her alive.

"How old are you Megan?"

Megan drew a deep breath, "Twenty-Nine! I'm a senior at the college"!

The Fox could hear sirens, "Uh…friends? Family"?

She winced. "I have two younger sisters both in highschool.

Nick patted her cheek "You're going to be ok."

 **Ok there is chapter 5. If you have any ideas or pm me, and dont forget to leave a review telling me how i did or how i can improve the story. So more people asked for a new OC and there she is but will she make it? I dont know find out during the Next chapter, her name is megan. I like that name and she is an artic vixen.**


	6. Hospital visit

**Hey here is chapter 6! Im sorry if you dont like this chapter is kinda short. Not my longest. Im gonna try to make the next one a lot longer. So far Nick had met Megan, will be more than just friends? Or will Judy try to win Nick back?**

Nick went up to the receptions desk, "Hey is there a Megan here? She's an artic fox."

The Snow tiger lady thought for a minute "Uh yes... Room 224". Nick thanked he lady and ran off.

Nick entered in the hospital room, Megan was laying in the bed. Her eyes perked up when Nick entered the room. Nick smiled with a baquet of Daises in his paw.

"I just came to see how you were doing." Nick said giving her the Flowers.

Megan smiled at Nick "Thank you im doing just fine. Im suprised you didn't forget about me."

"I guess i was just at the right place at the right time." Nick said adding a chuckle

Megan laughed "But anyways, thanks for saving my life. If it wern't for you. Id be gone." The artic vixen said gratefull

Nick showed her his badge "Just doin my job mam."

Nick pulled out a chair pulled out a notepad and a pencil and sat down. "I also came to ask you a few questions. Do you know who attacked you?"

"It was my ex boyfriend."

"What's his name and can you give me a description?" Nick asked getting ready to write.

"His name Is Chad Kelly, he is a grey wolf with a white under belly."

"Thanks. Well its good to know your ok. I must get going now. My partners waiting outside.

Before Nick headed out the door, "Wait!" Megan said causing Nick to turn around.

"Thanks again."

Nick smiled "Your welcome."

"Hold on one more thing." Megan said holding up a peice of paper she handed it to Nick.

Nick opended it up "Is this your phone number?" Nick asked

"Yeah, i was thinking if you would like to get some coffee when i get out, id like to buy, it would be the least i could do."

Nick smiled "I'd like that."

 **Nick and Katie's wedding.**

"Are you ready ?" Katie's dad said locking arms with her.

"Yes dad."

Katie and Her dad made it to the end of aisle, slowly her paw slipped out of his. He watched her go up the two stairs and take Nick's paws."

Nick was shaking, making Katie squeeze his hands, "Don't be nervous ok?"

He nodded, "You look beautiful"

Katie smiled, "Thank you. You look handsome"

The priest looked at them then spoke, "Dearly beloved! We are gathered her to witness the matrimony of Katie Marie Foxington and Nicholas Phoneix Wilde."

The priest continued, "Now Nixk repeat after me" He cleared his throat, "I, Nicholas Wilde"

"I, Nicholas Wilde" The Fox gulped. Katie gave him a reassuring squeeze.

He spoke louder, "To have and to hold, your hand in marriage" Nick repeated the phrase, getting more and more nervous, "I promise to stay, through the ups and the downs"

Nick was starting the sweat, he knew he'd mess up something, "I promise to stay, through the ups and the downs"

"And do you Katie take this man to be your loving husband to have and to hold…"

Katie smiled "Yes i do."

"Nicholas you may kiss your bride." The two foxes locked lips causing everyone to stand up and cheer.

"Come on lets go party!" Someone yelled. Nick and Katie smiled as they ran to the Dance floor.

"I love you so much." Nick whispered, kissing Katie.

 **So like i said this chapter was just a quick short one the next one will be longer, also im running out of ideas if someone wants to be helpfull send me a pm. It would really help me out. Thanks, and dont forget to leave a review on what i can do to be better. Thanks**


	7. Honeymoon, and Cookout cheaters

**Hey guys, sorry that chapter 5 was short. I will make sure that this chapter is longer, so here is chapter 6.**

 **Nick and Katie's honeymoon**

Hey. I found ya" Nick chuckled, opening the slide door, finding his wife standing on the balcony, staring at the ocean.

She smiled, "Oh no. I was hiding"! They shared a laugh. "Look at the sunset" Katie held Nick's paw, they watched the beautiful sunset from their hotel balcony. They could see all of beach and ocean. They decided to have their honeymoon at a beach house, Katie kissed his cheek, "So are you ready"?

Nick smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Yea, I love you"

She smiled, "I love you too" They kissed, "Nick. Could we talk"?

He nodded, "Yea, what's wrong"?

The vixen slid her paw into his, "I was thinking…" Nick noticed how tight her grip was, "if we…could have.." She stared into his eyes, "More champagne" She bit her lip, " _Ugh! Stupid!_ "

Nick gave her a stare, "What did you really want"? He asked sweetly, "c'mon, tell me"

Katie sighed, "I'll tell you later" She tugged his paw into their room. The Fox stopped, "Wait"

She stood there, wondering why he was acting like this, "What"?

He lifted her up, "You forgot something"!

Katie laughed, "Nick"!

He ran his fingers near her waist. Her eyes widened, "Oh no! Ah"! She couldn't stop laughing, "Oh no please s-stop"!

He tickled her over and over until she kicked off her shoe, hitting the TV, "AH"!

Nick collapsed on the bed, from laughing. Katie's cheeks were red. "Oh! My sides"! She wrapped her arms around herself, "Ahh…."

The sly fox smirked, "You're so cute" He got off the bed and moved the curtain. To enjoy their first night of their honeymoon.

Katie rolled over on her side, laying on Nick's chest. "That was wonderful" He smirked, "Oh thanks" He kissed her forehead, "what was that thing you were gonna tell me before…this"?

She realized she had to tell him, "I…was thinking" She stared into his eyes, "If…we could have a baby"

Nick gulped, he really dosnt want kids, he stood there, "Uh…I" He rolled on his side, "what do I say here"?

Katie touched his hand, "Nick. There's nothing you did wrong. It was just a suggestion…I didn't really want to have a baby right now but…later on yes"

The Fox stared straight forward, then fainted on the floor. Katie gasped and ran to him, "Oh crap.." She patted his cheeks, trying something to get him up. There was a clatter from behind her, she turned, "Hello"? She reached over and grabbed a pillow, putting Nick's head on it then running into the bathroom, "Hello"? She shrugged, the Fox groaned. She ran back to him, "Oh my god. You ok"?

 **Back to present time.**

"Ok ill see ya at 6." Nick said hangin up the phone.

Nick looked at his watch "ok right on time." He said as he knocked on Brian's door.

A Pregnant white wolf opened the door, she was wearing a large Navy ZPD T shirt and grey sweatpants. "Nick! It feels like i havent seen you in ages!." She sniled and wrapped him up in a big hug.

Nick returned the hug patting her belly "Look at you, if i didnt know you were 8 months id assume you'd be 3."

Hannah blushed "Aw Nick thats so sweet, Brian always makes fun of me for being "fat"."

Nick chuckled "Typical Brian, he's a joker, you know he loves you. Speaking of Brian were is he?"

Hannah pointed to a glass slide out door, "he's outside grilling."

Nick smiled "Thanks, it was really great seeing you again Hannah."

Hannah smiled back "It was great seeing you too Nick. We gotta catch up later while Brian goes work his Night shift at the ZPD. You have the day off correct?"

"Yes i have the day off, id love to catch up."

Nick opened the slide door to find a Brian who was grilling.

"Sup man." Brian said turning his head but still foccused on his grill.

"Thanks for having me for dinner, im tired of eating alone everynight." Nick said

"No problem, you're welcome anytime."

Nick smiled "Thanks."

The two two stood in silence until Brian spoke "hey i was just wondering if any of this stuff made you kinda... You know un easy?"

"Why would i be uncomthroble?"

Brian bit his upper lip "Because i know you have those bad memories of Katie when she passed and she was pregnant at the time, and i know the last time you saw my wife you kinda freaked out. I just wanna know if you will be ok."

"Ill be ok."

"Good."

The white wolf turned off the grill "ok lets eat."

Nick took a bite of his burger "So guys, how's the baby?" With a full mouth

Hannah rubbed her belly "everythings doing well, its going to be a girl."

Nick chuckled nervously "Thats cute." He said with a smile.

Hannah gasped "She's kicking, Nick come feel!"

Nick placed his paw on her belly and he felt a small kick, a smile went across his face.

Hannah noticed Nick Was looking tence. "We thought of a name that is very special to me and to you too."

"What is it?" Nick asked

"What would you think if we named her Katie, not only was that the name of your wife but that was also my bestfriend."

Nick felt speechless. "Id like that, i think that be a great way to honor her."

Hannah smiled "I think Katie would like that too, she was my best friend." Hannah said hugging Nick.

Nick hugged her back this time he meant it. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Well i gotta get to work." Brian said giving his wife a kiss.

Hannah grabbed Nick's paw "Lets go sit outside." She said tugging him.

The fox and white wolf sat on a bench in the backyard, a fire goin and the stars shining on them. They have been talking for about 5 minutes, catching up

" I miss highschool, our senior year. Me you and Katie would leave the best memories. I wish i could go back." Nick said taking a sip of beer.

"Me too." Hannah agreed. "Remember when we were in Mrs. Bearisons class and you showed up drunk then started flirting with Katie then you passed out."

Hannah laughed "We thought you died."

"I was lucky i even graduated after that." Nick laughed "I was a trouble maker. I suprissed Katie even liked me the way i acted."

Hannah scooted closer to Nick "It was really fun catching up with you Nick. You're a really nice guy."

Nick smiled

Hannah blinked and the moved her muzzle close to him and planted her lips on his, she shoved her tounge into his mouth, Nick tried to fight it but he couldnt. The two made out for about 30 seconds, Nick finally realized what he was doing, he then pulled away.

He was shocked at what just happend "What the hell was that for!" Nick shouted causing Hannah to sob into her paws and run away into the house "Im sorry!" She shouted.

 **Wow what an cheated on Brian, will he find out? Will Nick hit up Megan? Lets find out next chapter. I would to apoligize for my lack of activity, ige had football and finals, but im out of school. Yay. Remeber the more reviews the sooner i can squueze out a chapter. But review anyway correct me in anyway i can improve my writeing. Or tell me how good i am doing**


	8. Makeing up

**Ok last chapter was kinda weird, Hannah (Brian Fangmeyer's wife) kissed Nick. How will Brian react? Anyways i know alot of people like Judy/Nick, i honestly dont know what to do. I wanna make Nick and Judy be together but i really want someone else for Nick. Well see if Judy can fix things with Nick and if Hannah can too.**

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"If the this is Hannah go away, and if your going to name your daughter Katie, dont."Nick said annoyed

"This isnt hannah." A famillar voice said

Nick opened to Judy standing there.

"Hey." Nick said awkardky

"Hey." Judy said

"What brings ya here?" Nick said crossing his arms.

"I came here to apoligize." Judy said

"Ok ill hear you out." Nick said tapping his foot

Judy sighed "Nick i was being really stupid to say that you should get over your wife, honestly i dont even know what its like to lose the love of your life, like how you did. Hell i never even had a boyfriend before. I can understand if you stay mad at me. I was a real thoughtless jerk."

Nick stood there and Judy turned around to walk away.

"Carrots"

Judy turned around "Yeah?" She said softly

"I forgive you. Nick said smiling motioning Judy to come give him a hug.

Nick and Judy hugged "Ill see you at work tommorow." Nick said patting her back

"I still miss her everyday Judy."

"I understand." Judy said not letting go of Nick.

 **Flashback**

Katie rolled over in bed, a hand on her stomach. It felt so cramped and tight, "Ah"! She winced silently. She sat up, feeling her forehead, "Oh god! Not again"! She covered her mouth and raced into the bathroom, puking up whatever was in her stomach. Nick got out of the bed and stood outside the door watching her puke.

"Maybe next time you shouldnt have eaten a whole entire pizza when we went to pizza shack." Nick chuckled to himself

"Shut up." Katie said still knelling over the toilet.

Nick laughed "You know you've been eating alot lately. And throwing up."

Katie shrugged "I dont know, ive been hungry alot lately."

"Yeah you have been getting kinda chubby." Nick said chuckling

Katie punched Nick in the shoulder "Jerk."

Nick smiled "Im just playing sweetheart" he grabbed her by the waist "Being a little chubby isnt bad at all, you will always be the most beautiful mamal to me."

"Aw your so sweet Nicky." Katie kisses him caising him to gag.

Nick ran into the bathroom to brush his teeth earning a giggle from katie.

"You didnt even brush your teeth after you blew chunks. Amd your gonna put your throw up tounge in my mouth!" Nick said scrubbing his mouth.

Katie giggled "Thats payback, dont call me fat."

"Anyways i gotta get to work." Katie said waiving goodbye.

Katie was in her senior year at Zootopia University, but she also had a part time job at a coffee shop.

It was a slow day at work for Katie, she was working with a close friend, her name was caroline and she is a golden retreiver.

They were having a normal conversation until Katie had the urge tI puke.

"Hang on!" Katie said covering her mouth. She ran to the ladies room and puked up everything in her mouth.

The golden retrevier stood outside the bathroom door. "You been like this for a week?"

Katie nodded

Caroline stared at her, "Katie I think you're pregnant"

The Fox sat up, "No! No! I couldn't be! I took birth control! He had condoms! I…I couldn't be"! She paced back and forth.

Caroline watched her friend freak out, "Have you taken a pregnancy test"?

Katie suddenly glared at her friend, "And what?! Risk Nick walking in and seeing it"! She was freaking out then suddenly sat on the floor, hugging her knees.

The retrevier put a hand on katies shoulder "to take a test"

Katie told Nick she might be pregnant when she got home

Katie paced nervously, too frightened to look at the test, "Oh no! Oh no"! She took a peek, the little plastic test was still there, waiting for her to check it. She gulped, "Ok, ok, ok" She walked in and picked it up. It was negative. A smile went on her face, "I'm not pregnant"!…but suddenly she felt upset, "I'm not pregnant" She fell back and sat on the toilet, "I'm not pregnant" Tears dripped from her eyes, she wiped them away curiously, "Why am I crying? I'm not pregnant…" She wiped her tears then washed her face. She walked downstairs, throwing the test in the trash. She headed downstairs, Nick saw her and they walked into the kitchen, "I took the test…" Her eyes began to get watery.

Nicks eyes widened, "So…we're gonna have a baby"

The Vixen wiped the tears, "No, we're not. I'm not pregnant" "Im just Sick."

The look of confusion was plastered on his face, "Wait a minute! You're crying because you're not pregnant? I don't understand"

Katie sighed "You wouldn't understand Nick."

 **Back to present.**

Hannah sobbed as Brian packed his suitcase he stuffed clothes angerly.

"I'm sorry" Hannah said crying "I love you, i need you. The baby needs you"

"I just need to get away for a few days."

"Just dont hurt Nick." Hannah said wiping her tears

"I should kill that Backstaber." Brian said growling.

"Dont hurt him, it wasnt his fault." Hannah said begging.

"You hurt me Hannah, i just need to get away for a bit." Brian said as he walked out the door.

He pulled out his wallet and took out an ultrasound picture "We'll make it through this baby girl."

 **The Last few few chapters are coming up. Will Brian and Nick Fight? Or will they talk it out. Will Nick find love again? Dont know . If you were Brian what would you do in the situation he is in?. In my opnion i would throw hands. Warning the Next chapter will be really sad. Dont forget to leave a review if i did better this chapter. Some people said i rushed last chapter. But thanks for the reviews anyway. Since i got 5 last chapter i updated faster.**


	9. Hot coffee

**Flashback**

Katie rubbed her belly, after 1 year of thinking she was pregnant she would eventually become pregnant. At first Nick would be scared and nervous, but eventually he was happy to start a family with Katie. She was three months today and they were going to find out a gender of there kit.

"Come on Nick we're going to be late." Katie hollered at their bedroom were Nick was getting dressed.

Nick came out in his usaul hawaiian shirt it was a blue one white flowers and tan pants,

"You know you dont have to yell babe." They headed out to the doctor for the ultrasound.

A female black bear greeted them "Hello im Dr Bearson and i will be doinh your ultrasound today." she shook Nick's and Katie's paws.

Dr. Bearson moved the remote on Katie's growing belly, "Well look at this little ball of sunshine. She's so precious"

Nick's ears perked up "Did you say she?"

The doctor laughed "Yep you guys are having a girl."

Katie rubbed Nick's paw that she was holding. "Arent you happy Nick, a baby girl."

Nick smiled "Why wouldnt i be happy." he kneeled down and hugged her belly "daddys here babg girl."

 **End of flashback**

Nick layed on his bed, so many things were on his mind, Katie, Brian and even Megan speaking of Megan he still owed her the coffee date.

He went through his phone and saw that she was saved as a contact, he dialed her number and waited for her pick up

"Hello?"

"Hey Megan its me Nick. I hope you havent forgot about me" Nick said adding a chuckle

"Why would i forget about the mamal who saved my life. I was hopeing you would call so that we could grab a coffee in the morning like we planned before."

"Thats why i called. How about 7 tommorow morning before i have to go to work. Ill pick you up, text me your adress."

"Sounds good officer wilde."

They hung up.

Nick woke up and did his daily morning routine, shower brush teeth, put police uniform on, and eat his usual breaskfast, a blueberry muffin with fruit and orange juice.

Nick arived at Megan's house and before he could knock he heard a loud crash wich made his ears perk up, he knocked "Megan you there?"

"Help!" he heard a female voice say inside the house

Nick kicked radioed for help "We have a 459 requesting backup."

"Back up is on the way." clawhouser said over the radio

Nick kicked open the door pistol in hand. He searched the whole house but he didnt find any thing. He kept walking down a hallway, he heard muffled screams from one of the bedrooms.

Nick kicked open the door which revealed a horrible sight.

Megan was being held down on the bed by a grey timberwolf. She was naked.

Nick drew his pistol out and aimed it at the wolf.

"Down on the ground now!"

The wolf got off of Megan and got on the ground just like Nick asked. Nick cuffed him.

"What happened here?" Nick asked

"He tried to rape me." Megan said tears starting to roll down her face.

"261A suspect is in custody." Nick said into his hand held radio.

Two police officers came in and took the wolf away

Megan ran into Nick's arms amd sobbed into his shoulder. Nick rubbed her back "It'll be ok." he whispered not letting go. Megan contuined to sob causing nick to stroke her hair gently. Nick comforted her wich semmed about 30 minutes.

 **I know this chapter was short but ill update a longer one later. Next one will be sadder than this one so be prepared.**


	10. Katie's death

Katie layed on the couch, she was now 6 months pregnant they decided to name their girl Kelsey, Kelsey Marie Wilde.

Nick walled into the living room and gave his wife a kiss. He patted her belly "Hows our little girl doing?"

Katie smiled "She's kicking, she must be happy your home." she giggled "shes such a daddy's girl."

Nick sat down next to Katie and she put her feet on his lap. "So how many pawpsicles did you sell today?" katie asked

Nick handed her some money

"Nick with the baby coming i think its time for you to get a real job, selling pawpsicles isnt going to pay the bills when the baby comes."

Nick sighed "I dont know what im good at but i guess ill look"

"Speaking of work i have to go" Katie said as she got off the couch and gave Nick a goodbye Kiss.

Katie was driving home from on this cold night.

The vixen stopped at a red- light and started putting on some chap stick, because of how dry the cold weather was making her lips. The light turned green, and she pushed the gas pedal.

Katie was unaware of the car that wasn't paying attention. They didn't have their headlights on, and they were running a red-light. Katie was half way through the cross when the front of the stranger's car hit Katie's door.

The car that had been traveling 70 mph on a 15 mph road. When the impact occurred it caused Katie's car to flip over five times.

One hour later Nick was wondering why Katie still hadn't called him to tell him she was off of work, and he was worried. It was midnight when his phone finally rang. "Katie! Oh my gosh I was so wo-" He was cut off by the sound of another woman who wasn't Katie

"Hello is this Nick Wilde?" The lady said in a low middle aged voice.

"Yeah? Who's this?" Nick answered a little disappointed.

He heard the lady cough awkwardly through the phone. "Sir this will be hard so you might want to sit down. Your Wife Katie was in a car accident tonight. She and the driver of the other vehicle are in critical condition." That was what Nick heard before all he could hear was the last two sentences.

"Ill be right over." Nick said grabbing his sweatshirt

Nick arived at the scene there were police cars, ambulances, and firetrucks. Yellow caution tape seperated Nick and the crash scene.

Nick was not allowed past the tape into the crash scene

 _"_ Please my wife is in there!" Nick pleaded with the police officers "Sir this is a crash scene. Please move along."

Nick tried to run over to the wreckage but police officers held him back "please! Let me see her!"

The police officers drug him away from the scene "Katie!" "No! Katie!" He yelled as he was taken away.

Nick sat down on the sidewalk and sobbed into his paws. "Kate, Kelsey my girls." he sobbed.

A tiger police officer walked over to Nick "Are you the husband of the Female fox?"

Nick picked his head up and whiped his tears "Yes."

"She is being transported to the hospital. She has major injuries and she might not make it."

Nick waited for the news in the hospital waiting room outside the ER. His fur was all ruffled from crying.

A Kangaroo nurse came out, with the news that would change his life forever.

"Is she okay?"

The Kangaroo bowed his head "Im sorry to inform you that the injuries she recevied were to severe. She didnt make it. We did everything we could. Im sorry for your loss."

Nick sat there shocked, why her, and why not him. He was never going to see the love of his life and his baby girl ever.

Tears left his eyes as he fell on his knees and sobbed into his paws. "Katie!" he yelled while on his knees.


	11. Megan and Nick

**This may be the last chapter i wanna thank you guys for 40+ reviews! Its been cool writing this, and thank you guys for the support, im going to do another story after this but im coming up with ideas so it may take awhile. This chapter im trying my best to improve my writing. And it may get romantic**

 **present time**

Nick stood on his balcany watching the bright stars, he wondered if Katie was watching him from above.

He heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to reveal two famillar artic wolves.

"Hannah told me everything Nick i know you didnt mean to kiss her, she kissed you first. So i came here to clear things up." Brian said rubbing the back of his head.

Brian stuck out his hand and Nick gladly shook it.

"Me and Hannah are going out to dinner tommorow night wanna join?"

"No thanks, i gotta date."

Brian chuckled "Who's the Lucky lady?"

"Her name's Megan."

"Well good luck." Brian said patting the fox's back.

"Thanks Nick, for saving my life... Twice." Megan said touching his paw.

"Well Megan, this is what we do at the ZPD."

There Date went pretty well, they talked a whole lot and Nick seemed to forget about Katie.

He stood there, transfixed, unable to take his eyes off of her.

The vixen took notice of his trance-like state and giggled sweetly, closing the small gap between them and gently wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Oh Nick I can't thank you enough for tonight and for saving my life. I've never had a date this wonderful before," she told him truthfully, pressing herself deeper into the folds of his jacket.

"Anything for you Megan," he replied, gingerly stroking the back of her head. "You of all people deserve it, after all youve been through."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you," she murmured. "I'm so glad you asked me out. Your a special guy Nick."

"Neither have I, and I couldn't be any happier." The two foxes continued their loving embrace for quite some time before slowly, and somewhat reluctantly, withdrawing from each other's arms

A second or two of silence passed before Nick spoke up again.

"So Megan, the night's still really young. Is there anything else you'd like to do tonight?" he asked casually. "We could go bowling or play a round of mini-golf, maybe even take a nice long stroll through the park, away from everyone else." He honestly did not care what they did or where they went next, all he cared about was spending as much time as possible with the beautiful artic fox standing next to him.

Megan pondered his question for only a few moments, smiling cheerfully as she did so.

"Well, I think most of the popular spots around town will be too crowded to really enjoy, and as much as I love going to the park I'm feeling a bit tired tonight, so why don't we go back to my place and watch a movie." the female foxssuggested. "You know, something fun and romantic," she added with a flirtatious gaze.

The fox perked up at Megan's expression, grinning happily. "That sounds fantastic," he agreed jovially.

Nick gently took her left hand into his right, entwining his fingers with hers, and together they set off down the sidewalk in the direction of the small apartment complex where Megan resided, leaning into each other blissfully.

As they walked along the sparsely populated sidewalk, past bustling businesses and trendy hangout venues, both the foxes were lost in deep, contented thought, replaying the incredible series of events that transpired on this perfect Friday over and over inside their minds. Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were greeted by the cookie-cutter assemblage of buildings; and still holding hands, Megan lead Nick towards the fourth edifice in the little cluster, into the lobby and up three flights of stairs, coming to a stop just outside the door to her room, number 305. Quickly rummaging through her lavender purse, the artic fox fished out her keys and unlocked the door, beckoning him inside.

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home," Megan giggled, setting her purse on the little wooden table next to the door as Nick hung up his jacket inside the closet on the opposite side of the foyer. "Why don't you go pick out a few movies while I go make some popcorn."

"Why Not?" replied the fox Megan smiled sweetly at him and made her way towards the quaintly-sized kitchen to prepare the fabled cinematic snack. Moments later, the hum of a microwave and the distinctive reports of exploding corn kernels could be heard.

Nick looked through her collection of movies

"Let's see here...nah, too cheesy...too bland...not very romantic...hmm, this one might be decent...aha, this one's a classic...waayyy too violent...huh, I've never heard of this one before; looks kinda interesting."

A series of beeping sounds escaped from the microwave and the room now filled with a warm, buttery aroma.

Satisfied with his selections, Nick went over and sat down on the couch, three movies clutched firmly in his right hand. Megan quickly joined him, setting the large bowl of fresh popcorn on the coffee table in front of her.

Megan glanced back and forth between the three titles for a second or two. "Let's watch this one," she declared, pointing to the last movie

"Alright, cool." Nick replied, handing her the DVD She got up and quickly inserted the movie into the DVD player turning on the TV and flicking the lights off in the process. The faint glow from the screen reflected beautifully off her dress, and once again Nick found himself smiling deeply, unable to look away from her lovely countenance.

Megan noticed his dreamy expression and let out a soft laugh.

"What are you looking at, Nick?" she asked him playfully. "Oh, nothing..." the fox mused "just admiring how amazing you look right now." A faint blush tinted her cheeks as she returned to the couch.

"Here, lie down. We'll be much more comfortable that way," she stated with a sweet smile.

Taking the hint, Nick swiveled ninety degrees counterclockwise and leaned back against the pillow, stretching legs out across the cushions. Megan gathered herself in his lap and snuggled up close to him, her head resting just underneath his chin. She brought the bowl of popcorn into her lap as Nick gently wrapped his arms around her stomach, holding her close and smiling lovingly at her, relishing in the splendor of their togetherness.

The tape began. A couple of previews for upcoming films flashed across the screen.

"See? Told you so," she cooed. "You make a great pillow, by the way."

Nick chuckled lightly. "Glad to hear. I wouldn't have it any other way." He lowered his head and planted a soft, tender kiss on the top of Megan's head, causing her to blush once more.

Soon the film began and the foxes turned their attention towards the TV, watching with interest as they munched on small handfuls of popcorn.

Nick and Megan were completely engrossed in the film, making occasional comments and chortling heartily whenever something humorous occurred. The bowl of popcorn, having long since been spent, rested once more on the coffee table. The artic fox gently squeezed Nick Paws and nuzzled deeper into the crook of his neck.

Megan got off the couch and started removing all her clothing, Nick's eyes practicually burst out of their sockets.

"W-What are you doing?" Nick asked chocking on his words.

Megan got on her Knees and slowly uzipped his pants. "You saved me, twice. I want to show how thankfull i am."

 **Ok there is the chapter, i wrote my heart out in this one, and i would apreciate some reviews. My friend helped me write on this chapter, she did a good job. Next chapter will be the last one! So lets get 50 reviews.**


	12. Closure

**Hey guys this is the Last chapter, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites on this story, i love all you! And if your a Judy/Nick shipper im sorry i just like Nick dating another fox, i think thats cute. I have a sequel idea, im thinking about, leave a review if i should do one or not. The lasyt chapter was probably the best writing, my friend helped me she is onr hell of a writer but she not helping me write this one.**

Nick woke up, and felt his head, it hurt really bad. He turned his head to his left and there was a sleeping artic fox she was naked, Nick finally remembered what happened last night. He had slept with her, an indication was that the sheets were wrinkled.

The artic fox stirred a bit and woke up "good morning" she said softly.

"Morning, last night was interesting, huh?"

"I loved it thanks Nick. Best night ever." Megan said cuddling close to him.

Nick got out the bed quickly realizing what had happened, he quickly put his clothes on. "Megan im sorry, i can't do this." Nick said running away "Nick wait!" megan called out but he ran away.

Nick arrived at Katie's grave site "I can't do it Katie, i cant date anyone. I tried but i cant remarry one day."

He started to sob. "I miss you Katie."

"I miss you..."

More tears left Nick's eyes. He sat there until he stopped crying. He remembered all the good times they had. Their first date, prom, their wedding, pregnancy."

He pulled a small picture out of his shirt pocket, he kept it at all times.

All of a sudden the Katie in the picture put her hands on her hips. "What the?" Nick said.

Katie waved "Hey Nicky." Katie said winking at him. Nick had his jaw on the ground as he raised his paw and slightly waved it

"Nick I love you, but I'm gone. And let me tell you this place is great. But you have your whole life ahead of you, and i want you to be happy, I think you owe someone an You deserve to be happy, so go be happy Nick.I love you Nick so much and ill always be with you."

Nick felt a tear leave his eye. "Ok Katie I love you too." He said as he wiped his eyes. When Nick opened them again the picture was back to normal. Nick realized this was his proper goodbye

Nick walked into a rusty abandoned building that used to be a the coffee shop Katie worked at. Her, Nick, and Hannah used to hang out during Katie's shift

Nick sat down at the usual spot they use to hang out at. There were no tears this time. Only the memories and echoes of laughter and happiness. Nick got up and pulled the picture out of his pocket. He placed it down where Katie would always sit to talk to him during her shift

Nick took one last look and headed out.

 **Ok there is the last chapter, please leave your final thoughts as a review. Wow 50+ reviews now wow thank you guys, the sequal will be up in a few days.**


End file.
